


singing softly, dying alone

by kogaynepitch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Triggers, apollo is only mentioned, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaynepitch/pseuds/kogaynepitch
Summary: Nico had never felt death so strong before.





	singing softly, dying alone

**Author's Note:**

> ugh 
> 
> hi?
> 
> so, triggers in here! nothing too heavy (I think), there's a little bit of blood, and also death and a bittersweet ending? a sad ending? just not a happy one. yeah, I'm really not that sorry
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic! <3
> 
> actually, I would be surprised if anyone read this shit but that's life I guess

When Nico died, he only thought of all the missed opportunities to hear Will's sweet voice singing.

When the blood rose in his throat and the cough came out wet and rough, all he could think of was how much he missed the warmth emanating from Will now that the thin cold of death flooded his ears, his hands, his knees, and your mouth and your lungs. He stared at the sword in his chest for a second before he fall to his knees on the floor, the screams all around him being muffled by the numb melancholy that was to feel life escaping through his hands.

Nico had never felt death so strong before.

He could not remember anything but an Italian song that would be even more incredible if sung by the voice of the son of Apollo. He was whispering it before his heart stopped.

He stared at the sword, but he could not remember who had put it there. He couldn’t tell who was screaming and he did not know if he had only his own blood on his hands. He looked up at the sky and saw Will's eyes. He admired the sun and smiled at Apollo.

__

_Singing softly, dying alone._

__

Maybe they were in a battle again. Solace would probably be in the infirmary, saving lives. Still on his knees, Nico could see nothing but trees around him. Where did the screams come from? The infirmary was so far away.

He fell completely and gasped as the sword moved, feeling the heat of the cut and the burning of the broken ribs. Breathing hurt.

Will's voice was so beautiful...

Nico also thought about Bianca. A spark of sadness washed over him when he realized that he wouldn’t see her even if he died. He would be wandering alone in the field of Asphodels, for he was no hero. And he did not know if he would have enough courage to reincarnate.

She would wait for Will. He would lie in misery for decades in the underworld, only to be able to see him pass the field of Elysium.

If Hades let him wander.

The sky from the leaves of the trees had never been so clear to Nico.

When he died, he just wished he had heard Will sing.


End file.
